Problem: C J T If: $ CJ = 5x + 7$, $ CT = 34$, and $ JT = 4x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 7} + {4x + 9} = {34}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 16 = {34}$ Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ 9x = 18$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({2}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 8 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 17}$